tfrpgrfandomcom-20200213-history
Starblade
Starblade Starblade was a Decepticon Guardian tasked to guard Kaon after the Autobots and Decepticons left.Starblade and 4 other Guardians were about to go in to stasis but Metroplex attack destroying all of them except Starblade,Starblade made Metroplex retreat then he went of of the structure and transformed and flew to the Nemesis. Starblade was massive and transformed into a Decepticon Warship.He had an undying loyalty to Megatron The Decepticon Spec Ops Starblade was the flagship of the Decepticon Spec Ops.Usually on Spec Ops missions Starblade would be in orbit and the Spec Ops soldiers would drop in pods,on near impossible missions Starblade would go down to the planet and complete the soldiers objectives by destroying an Autobot base or retrieving something.While transformed in his warship form he is The Striker. The battle of the Frozen Wasteland The battle of the Frozen Wasteland was one of the worst loss battles of the Decepticons because of the assumed demise of the flagship of the Decepticon Spec Ops Corps,The Striker that was the transformation mode of Decepticon Guardian Starblade.The battle was staged on the coldest planet in the galaxy,Only the strongest of Decepticons could withstand the temperature.While flying to the freezing planet in his warship form he was hit by a Autobot warships Sky Destroyer missile making him crash on the surface.He would attack the Autobot forces at Base Alpha Omega Zeta that would be the construction yard of the second Metroplex that was named Ultraplex,Ultraplex was equipped with the new Sound Destroyer Missile that assumed to be capable of taking out any Decepticon in one shot with the first test subject being the massive Decepticon.Starblade would engage Ultraplex in combat,Ultraplex would fire a Sound Destroyer Missile sending Starblade flying into a mountain,then Starblade would freeze in the mountain.Megatron had told the Spec Ops Squadron Omega-1 that the loss of Starblade was unacceptable,so he sent them to find Starblade just for them to be overpowed by Ultraplex.The critically damaged Spec Ops soldiers would return to Megatron and tell him what happend. The second battle of the Frozen Wasteland After Ultraplex was deployed in the front lines fighting the Decepticons,Megatron dispatched the Dinocons to attack Base Alpha Omega Zeta and find out what happened to Starblade.The Dinocons encountered the Omega Sentries the guardians of the Alpha Omega Zeta.The Sentries seemed nearly invincible,with only Thrasher out of the 5 Dinocons destroying one.Thrasher told the Dinocons to combine into Dinicus,Dinicus then took out all of the sentries and acquired all of the missiles at the base and then scanned the planet for any sign of Starblade.They detected a large energy signature in a mountain,the Dinocons fired the missiles at the mountain unveiling Starblade. The Last Battle This battle was Starblades last battle because in this battle he died.In this battle the Autobots deployed Fortress Maximus and Ultraplex to counter the massive Starblade.Jetfire and some other flying Autobots were scouting and found Starblade in his Mega Fortress mode along with the Decepticon Army.The Autobots attacked the Decepticons with everything they had including Fortress Maximus and Ultraplex.Ultraplex fired a Sound Destroyer Missile at Starblade when he was transforming damaging him.Then they opened fire with Starblade returning fire,eventually Fortress Maximus and Ultraplex fired everything they had at Starblade.Starblade would be about to transform into The Striker but the firepower of the two Autobots sent him flying into Earths orbit.He did not survive the massive wave of fire. Reborn Starblades dead body would float through space for 6 months until it collided with a bridge of yellow energon.The yellow energon brought him back to life and enhanced him significantly and made it so his multiple partners could transform into weapons,it also altered his colors turning him black and red from his original white red and grey.He returned to Earth in the middle of a battle and then encounter Fortress Maximus.He would attack Fortress Maximus and then he would pick him up and rip him in half.He brought back some yellow energon for Megatron.